falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Img9643nz3.jpg
Where is this from? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) And don't snipers not aim for the head? Cewebwalz 14:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :They aim for the head if they think they can make the shot. Most go for main body mass though. A bullet to the cerebellum is the only guaranteed way to put someone down because it would completely separate the brain from the body. Very difficult shot though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::It was double-negative. He was saying they do aim for the head. Or he accidentally failed at sentencing. //--TehK (tok) 17:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::My money's on Option B. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I guess they do aim for the head because I searched for head shot and I found this. Insane! 17:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Run, please define "very difficult shot." This picture is being used as an example of the work of the incarnate legion of gods after all. --OvaltinePatrol 17:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I meant for the average sniper. Actually, most snipers. If context is required, I guess this is a run-of-the-mill humdrum shot and the shooter might even be punished for merely making the foe's head burst open. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I sort of thought the same thing when I found it but mission achieved, I guess... oh mah gawd head shot achievement unlocked Insane! 18:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) No, I think Run's right. Military snipers almost always aim for the chest (I think), while Police snipers sometimes aim for the head. Sometimes. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It sort of depends how accurate and ready you are to fire a shot. They'll go for the body to immobilize then but in close quarter firefights they'll go for headshots from a little distance. The closer they are, they'll probably go for a headshot. Farther out they'll go for body shots. Insane! 18:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) : Or, you know, they could just hit the body instead of missing the head. (Hur hur hur) Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The point of a sniper is killing someone. Since snipers tend to use high caliber ammunition, I do think that they would aim for the large meat sack that contains plenty of organs that if, I don't know, a BULLET going at between 2500 to 3500 feet per second, hit that meat sack, it would easily kill the person, why would they aim for the head when the body is such an easier shot? Cewebwalz 00:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I can answer that. It's a zombie. //--TehK (tok) 03:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's holding a gun, and we all know Zombies can't hold guns. 03:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Depends on what film you're watching. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Zombies can't hold guns in the majority of the films I've watched. Cewebwalz 18:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bud from Day of the Dead begs to differ. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'd still like to know where this is from... >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 12:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :My money's one one of the Rambo films. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) \ my brother could shed some light on the situation as he trained as a Us Sniper... hes not home right now tho so ill have to wait an hour or so.... one thing i do know though is that Snipers motto is "one shot , one kill" in war.. there is no nuetralize or wound the target.. not for snipers... and as far as the Chest area being the "easy kill" a skilled snipeer is trained to be able to take all of various factorsd in to account . distance, elevation in referance to the target, heat, wind, bullet drop, bullet caliber, etc in order to take the shot so there is no easy or hard shotbecause a shot place perfectly on the chest can still miss if the calcualtions are off... in the heat of the battle it would beassumed that they would go for a chest shot to down a target but snipers rarely operate in that cose conditions. so i hope this helps is some way... and ill have a more precise answer to the question in an hour or so... assuming its that important -Gimmy Doffa --Gimmy Doffa 19:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC)